


Red-Hot Jealousy

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Brunhilde and Elisanne both fight for the prince's affections, as he continues to remain unaware of their true intentions. Just another day in the Halidom.





	Red-Hot Jealousy

She watched from across the courtyard, frustration evident in her narrowed eyes. Normally she would never be unhappy to see her darling prince, but this was an exception. It wasn't because of the prince himself, of course. Oh no no. His highness was the most incredible human she'd met in centuries upon centuries, and she'd fallen for him like she had for no other. To capture a dragon's heart was no easy task, but he had seemingly done it without even trying. It was bewildering at first, but she no longer fought it. She could no longer resist the feelings of intense devotion and love she held for him every waking moment. They _were_ dating, after all! Even if he didn't exactly know it yet.

Perhaps him being unaware of such facts was why this was happening, but that didn't make her blood boil any less. Across the courtyard, her beloved prince was participating in combat training with Elisanne. That bothersome blonde was just too close to her prince. Yes, there were plenty of women within the walls of the Halidom, and plenty of them she could admit were rather attractive. Elisanne was different, though. She was strong in both her skills with a weapon and her devotion, something that she'd expect from a former knight of the Church. That was quite the woman, and she didn't like how many battles those two had participated in together. They'd been side by side for quite some time, even before she entered the picture and became pactbound with him. Worse was that whenever the topic of love and relationships came up, she became all shy and embarrassed. It was so unbearably cute! Ugh, that wasn't fair! She may play herself off as innocent, but Brunhilde knew better. Elisanne was no doubt trying to steal her prince even as she stood there in thought!

"Would something be troubling you by any chance, Brunhilde?" She jumped a bit, having been so deep in frustration that she hadn't noticed someone approaching her. Turning to her right, she found Midgardsormr lumbering over to sit next to her.

"Yes, actually. Tell me, if you found yourself in love with a rather dashing human, but another human was stepping her big, stupid feet into your territory, what would you do? Would you talk to him about it, or perhaps challenge the other human to a winner-take-all battle?"

"You seek my advice?" She nodded, looking over at him hopefully. "Then my advice would be to not get into romantic affairs with humans. They do not live as long as us dragons, and we are different in many ways. Plus, you are pactbound with the prince, as am I. It would be more sensible for you to maintain more of a respectful distance."

"Hmpfh, your advice is folly, Midgardsormr. The prince and I are meant to be, and the differences between dragons and humans matter not to fate. It's undeniable that we are meant to be together, as it is undeniable that Elisanne needs to step away from my man!" With a huff, she stormed away from Midgardsormr and stomped straight over to where Elisanne and the prince were training. She needed to do something to make sure nothing suspicious was happening between those two, and if that meant she needed to be around her prince at all times, then she saw no other recourse.

Meanwhile, unaware of the plight that would soon befall her, Elisanne trained side by side with the prince. She did a quick step forward, stabbing out with her lance. "Hyaah!" Smiling to herself, she stepped back and stood straight, resting the bottom of her weapon against the grass. She felt confident in the skills she'd been taught back when she was a knight, and the amount of fiends that had fallen by her hand remained as testament. It was always good to remain sharp and focused, though, which required daily training whenever there weren't any fiends to kill and people to protect. Plus, it didn't hurt that she got to have one on one training sessions with the prince.

"That was great, Elisanne!" He came up next to her and smiled, clapping her shoulder. "Your fighting style is incredible. I wish I was as skilled in combat as you are." He smiled so sincerely and warmly at her that she couldn't help but start blushing.

"Don't sell yourself so short, your highness. Your combat skills are more than adequate. I can't even count the amount of times you've saved us out on the battlefield." She stared off beyond the walls of the Halidom to avoid making eye contact with the prince. Never in her life had she found simple conversation so difficult. She had never considered herself a very gregarious woman, but she was at least passable when it came to social interaction. It was different with the prince, though. He was different than any person she'd ever spent time with before.

She didn't need to say he was special. One who could become pactbound with multiple dragons was no normal man, that was for sure. There was more to him than that, though. He was unfailingly kind and fair, even to those who would wrong him to his face. Though many of his siblings had betrayed him and disowned him during the return of Dyrenall Empire, he remained steadfast in his belief of their good hearts. Even the most veteran priests of the Church would have trouble remaining pious under the same duress. Though sometimes his kindness could come off as naivety, he continued to impress her every day with his good nature.

Plus, he kind of, sort of made her feel very warm inside. He was unbelievably cute, both in appearance and nature, and he didn't appear to have a judgmental bone in his body. When he accidentally stumbled upon her embarrassing secrets, such as her stuffed rabbit and her affinity for romantic literature, he had been more understanding than she could have ever imagined. It hadn't taken long for her to feel that she could trust him with her life in combat, but now she truly felt like she could trust him with something else: her emotions. He really was something...

"Heya! Training, huh? Mind if I join in?" Suddenly Brunhilde swooped in, putting an arm around both of their shoulders. There was a big smile on her face, but maybe that was because she was pushing her body against the prince's. Her embarrassed smile immediately faded, being replaced by a knowing frown. While she was in awe of the prince's ability to become pactbound with multiple dragons, she wasn't exactly fond of all of them. Specifically, one certain firewyrm who always had to be within five inches of his highness. She was less than enthused about that.

"Unfortunately, I believe we're almost finished with our training." She replied as calm as she could, though there was a notable terseness in her tone. "Besides, we're training with weapons, and you don't have one." She hoped that would be enough to make her back off. There was no way for her to train with them when she didn't have a weapon. She must be able to see the issue there.

"Oh that's no problem. You know I'm my own weapon." She stepped away from the prince and Elisanne, jumping into the air. When she hit the ground again, she was a lot larger and a lot redder. If a dragon could grin, that's what she was doing, staring down at those two with mirth in her eyes. She knew that Elisanne was trying to get her to leave, though. Of course she wanted the prince all to herself, but she wasn't about to let that happen. "You can spar with me, can'tcha dear?"

"Uh, I..." Elisanne gulped, looking up at the towering presence of Brunhilde. She'd seen his highness fight with all the greatwyrms, but this was a different feeling. It was only a sparring match, but she could see the possessive look in the dragon's eyes. This was for more than just practice: she was trying to claim the prince as her own! It was unbelievable that Brunhilde felt that she could just stake her claim to him like he was a piece of property. She couldn't let that happen. "I accept your challenge." She hoisted up her lance, aiming it at Brunhilde. "Do not think I will go easy on you just because you are without a weapon."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of that." Snorting fire, Brunhilde dived down, swiping at Elisanne with claws outstretched. Elisanne yelped and jumped back, twisting her stance and stabbing forward at Brunhilde. However, her claw came down and slammed into her lance, pushing back against it. She leaned in close as they battled for her control, her breath warm in Elisanne's face. "The prince is mine, human. Only a powerful greatwyrm such as myself can dare to take on all the love such a man can give."

"Excuse me?!" Elisanne sputtered and jumped back, watching as Brunhilde's claws scored the ground. Her face was bright red as she held up her lance defensively. "I have no such intentions with his highness! How dare you even insinuate such!" She couldn't admit such a mortifying fact out loud. Her feelings for his highness... They were strong: stronger than she ever could've imagined. However, she had yet been able to say them out loud. The mere thought of saying that she had feelings for the prince, ones that may be romantic in nature, made her so embarrassed that she couldn't even speak. Only Matilda was privy to this deepest of secrets, yet it seemed as if Brunhilde had seen right through her. This was so, so very awful.

"Then you won't mind if I take him for myself." She surged forward, swiping at Elisanne's lance and knocking it out of her hand. It skidded a few feet away, lying uselessly on the grass. "After all, you said so yourself: you have no such intentions with him, right?" Elisanne gulped, backing up. With each step she took. Brunhilde took a step forward, her tail whisking back and forth above the ground. "Besides, it wouldn't be appropriate for you to feel such things for my boyfriend."

"Your _boyfriend_?!" Eyes narrowed, and with a blush still burning on her cheeks, she dodged to the right, avoiding Brunhilde's claws and grabbing her weapon. She rolled on the ground, then popped back up with her lance in her hand. "There's no way that's true! I won't let you sink your claws into his highness! Not in a million years!" She surged forward with a yell, stabbing up with enough strength that it surprised even Brunhilde. It forced her to back away to avoid those sharp tips. Scowling, she lashed her tail against the ground, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Fine! Then we will fight for his hand! Just know that you won't be able to beat me, little girl!"

"You're on!" The two clashed again, staring daggers at each other as they fought for the prince's honor. Meanwhile, the prince, whose honor was on the line, stared at the two of them in confusion. Whatever they had been talking about had certainly gotten them fired up, but he worried that they might hurt each other in their battle. This was just supposed to be friendly sparring. It wouldn't do any good to have either of them hurt in case they had to go out and participate in an actual battle.

"Brunhilde, Elisanne, I think we should call it a day." Either they didn't hear him or they chose to ignore him, clashing and dodging in a battle where they had forgotten everyone and everything around them. "Girls?" He yelped and jumped backwards as Brunhilde's tail nearly knocked him off his feet. They were really focused, weren't they? That was good for a real battle, but this was supposed to be for training only. What had gotten them so worked up anyway?

"Ay, Euden!" He turned around to see Ranzal heading his way, quirking an eyebrow at the battle raging on in front of him. "What's goin' on here? This looks like more than your average spar."

"I felt the same way." The prince sighed and looked back over at the two combatants. "Brunhilde came over to spar with Elisanne, and now they seem very deep into this battle. Neither of them even heard me when I was trying to get their attention." He rubbed his chin in thought, watching as Elisanne jumped on Brunhilde's back, clinging on as the firewyrm tried to shake her off. "Do you have any idea as to what's going on?"

"Hrmm..." Ranzal held his weapon above the ground with a loose grip, frowning slightly. Then it quickly flipped upside down, and he gave the prince a big smile. "Aww, you know how some ladies are. It's nothing you should concern yourself over. C'mon, let's go get some grub. Cleo's cookin' up a fine meal, and if we stay out here debatin' about these two, then we'll miss out on some good food. Whaddayasay?"

"Well, I suppose so..." He looked once more at Brunhilde and Elisanne, who didn't seem to realize that Ranzal had come over. With a resigned shrug, he followed Ranzal back into the castle. Neither of the girls noticed.

* * *

"Sometimes the two of you can be just unbelievable." Cleo stood in the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Brunhilde and Elisanne, who were standing in front of her. At least Elisanne looked embarrassed, but Brunhilde was rather passive about the whole thing. Perhaps it was just the way certain dragons acted, but that didn't make it okay. They both were at fault for this, whether they were willing to admit it or not. "Do you two even think before you act the way you do?"

"I'm sorry, Cleo." Elisanne hung her head, knowing that she was just as much at fault for this mess as Brunhilde. She shouldn't have let her taunting get the better of her. That wasn't what a stoic knight was supposed to do. "She was taunting me, though, and making horrid advancements towards his highness. I couldn't let her continue to speak so freely!" As much as she was willing to take her share of the blame, she had to let Cleo know that she was doing it for a noble purpose, even if the end result was more ignoble than anything else.

"Nothing I said is false, you foolish girl." Brunhilde huffed crossly, crossing her arms and turning to glare at Elisanne. "The feelings between the prince and myself are like a raging volcano, and if you don't want to end up burned, you best get out of the way." They were glaring daggers at each other again, threatening to restart their sparring match right there in the kitchen. Cleo had to put a stop to it before they made a mess of the place. She had just cleaned it up.

"Enough, you two." Her voice wasn't loud, but it was no less commanding, and it brought all attention back onto her. "There will be no more horseplay concerning the prince, alright?" She stood her ground, waiting for both girls to finally, begrudgingly nod. "Your foolishness will only serve to make more headaches for him than anything else, as well as the other residents. Now please go find something less destructive to do." With a sigh from Elisanne and a grumble from Brunhilde, the two of them dispersed, separating to different sides of the castle.

Shaking her head, Cleo left the kitchen and headed back to her room. Closing the door, she smiled to herself as she found herself alone once again. She didn't know how long those two would keep out of trouble for, but she hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with them for the rest of the night. There'd been enough fires put out for one day, literally.

Humming quietly to herself, she headed for her closet and pulled out an easel and a half-finished painting. Setting it all up a short distance from the closet door, she grabbed her paintbrush and dipped it into the yellow paint, gently stroking it along the canvas. Her painting of a certain blonde boy was coming along rather acceptably, if she did say so herself. She had been rather embarrassed of her artistry hobby before, but the prince had been very supportive of her creativity and the skills that she brought to the canvas. How could she not paint someone who was such a good leader, and a kind friend too?

She did feel a bit bad for the prince, though. Having to choose between those two was difficult enough, but his misunderstanding of their intentions made it so much worse. The longer this dragged out, the more in danger they were from Brunhilde and Elisanne destroying the grounds, if not the Halidom itself. Though she would never rush anyone in terms of romance, she did hope that a solution would come to him soon. She could only deal with so many headaches.

Perhaps the prince was more interested in someone more... sylvan, hmm?

* * *

She gently knocked on the door, frowning at her own hesitance. That was such a weak sound that there was no way the occupant had heard her. She was giving up before even attempting to find answers, which was an embarrassment. This was not how a true adventurer acted. There was something she needed answers to, and she should get them, by golly! If the prince had a quandary befalling him, he certainly wouldn't be hesitating to ask for help, and neither should she.

"Come in." Oh, well, apparently her quiet knocking _had_ been heard. Her breath was shaky as she opened the door, stepping into the darkened room. The main source of light was in the middle of the room, where a glowing crystal orbuculum was situated on a small table. Behind the ball, with her hands hovering just above it, was Verica. "Ah, Elisanne. Is everything alright? You appear to be rather tense."

"Yes, well..." Elisanne sighed and closed the door, coming over to stand in front of the small table. "I'm dealing with some issues, and I was hoping to get a reading from you. Can you tell me what is in store for me in the future?" She clasped her hands together tightly, looking over at Verica nervously. The light from the ball made her appear mysterious, as if the light itself was illuminating her truth, yet shadowing it at the same. She gulped as the fortune teller's eyes gazed upon her, as if she was able to see the future from just looking at her body.

"How far forward would you like me to see?" She could tell that Elisanne was troubled, even without her saying a word. Her body language said it all. That's why she was there, though. If there was someone in this castle that needed a peek into the future, than she was happy to oblige.

"Not too far, just... a couple of weeks, I guess." She took a deep breath and tried to appear calmer than she actually was. This was a waste of Verica's time, and she knew it. This was possibly the most famous fortune teller in the entire region, and her skills were wasted on something as trivial as this. She was in the castle, though, and Elisanne didn't know where else to go. If she had to take a gander into the future to see what might be awaiting her and the prince, then she would do whatever it took.

"Hmm..." Verica moved her hands just above the orbuculum, leaning forward to peer deeply inside. "I see that you are troubled by something involving matters of the heart." She glanced up at Elisanne, seeing her eyes widen and one hand being placed over her heart. "The future you ask about will be fraught with many battles, not all of which can be fought with your weapon. I see that you will be tested, and that you will doubt yourself as you do now." A quiet gasp let her know that she was definitely hitting the mark. "But you must continue to try if you truly desire what it is that you seek. A matter of the heart will not bloom if kept locked deep inside."

"You're... You're right." Elisanne stood up straight, nodding to herself. There would of course be many tests for her to take, and battles for her to overcome. She was a knight, though: that was what she did. She'd been fighting her whole life to get to where she was, and she wasn't about to let her own embarrassment or some overprotective dragon keep her from what she wanted. "Thank you, Verica. I know what I have to do now." With a smile on her face, she turned around and headed out the door, feeling more confident about her feelings than at any time before.

Verica waved as Elisanne left, then gazed back into the orbuculum. A faint smile passed her lips as she leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Though her fortune was for Elisanne, she knew that the former knight wasn't the only one who had many battles to fight in order to gain what they desired. The only question was: who would end up victorious? That was something even she couldn't see.

* * *

"I'm still not sure..." Talking with Verica had emboldened Elisanne to pursue the prince, but that had only lasted so long. Now that she was about ready to actually do it, she was overtaken with a bout of nerves. "I just don't think this is right..." She paced around her room, chewing on her nails in worry before spinning back around and stopping in front of her bed. Fluffing out the dress she had put on, she looked down worriedly at Matilda. "I just don't think I can wear a dress like this... or a dress at all!" As her faithful stuffed rabbit, Matilda said nothing.

"Alright, it's time." Brunhilde looked at herself in the mirror, flashing a smile at her reflection. It smiled back, which only made her beam brighter. "My darling must know how I feel about him." With certain _individuals_ around, there couldn't be any more ambiguity. She adjusted her top and puffed out her chest, grinning to herself. When it came to her love, she was going in guns blazing. Nothing was off limits.

"He did say that I would look good in this..." She held up the bottom of the dress a bit, walking back over to her mirror to look at herself once more. This was about the tenth time she'd done so, and each time she'd had to storm away in utter embarrassment. It was undeniable: the dress was very cute. On her, though? She wasn't sure if it held the same cuteness. When she'd said it would be cuter on Matilda, she'd meant it. Cute things belonged on cute things, and both Matilda and the dress were majorly cute. A knight like herself, though? Not so much...

As much as she loved her darling's adorable innocence, she couldn't deal with this a moment longer. If Elisanne gathered up her courage and confessed the truth to him before she could, it would be an utter disaster! She had felt that Elisanne would never do such a thing, as she became almost hysterically mortified at even the mere mention of romantic intentions. If something were to change, however, then... well, she just couldn't let that happen. She already had to share her prince with the other greatwyrms he'd become pactbound with, which was unacceptable enough. There was no way she would share him with that pesky blonde too!

"Maybe you're right, Matilda." She came back to her bed, picking up her stuffed rabbit and hugging it close. "You always know just what to say, don't you?" It knew exactly what to say, which was nothing. "If his highness says that I will look good in this dress, then I'm sure I do. He will be so surprised to see that I'm actually wearing it!" Despite the prince's repeated encouragements, she had staunchly refused to wear the dress, even going so far as to stick her fingers in her ears and shout 'I can't hear you!' like a bratty child. That wasn't her proudest moment, that was for sure. This was going to be better, though. She could feel it. "Alright Matilda, it's time."

"Alright, it's time!" She strode confidently out into the hall, heading directly for the prince's room. As she neared the door, she saw a familiar, unwanted face. Her smile fell as she noticed Elisanne coming from the opposite direction. There was no doubt as to where she was going, and she internally cursed at her bad luck. Of course they both would decide to talk to the prince on the same day, at the same time.

Both of them stopped in their tracks, just staring at each other. Elisanne's eyes darted from Brunhilde to the door, weighing her options. She'd never tried running in a dress before, but she had to reach that door before Brunhilde did. That dastardly dragon would do whatever it took to keep his highness to herself, and she couldn't allow that. The two of them kept feeling each other out, just seeing which one of them was going to make a move.

In the end, they both moved at the same time. They ran forward in tandem, with Elisanne holding up her dress as she ran for the door. The two of them slammed into each other, groaning as they were knocked backwards on impact. They quickly recovered though, both trying to grab the doorknob. It was Brunhilde who was able to get the best grip on the doorknob, turning it and throwing the door open. However, her attempt to be the first one inside was stopped by Elisanne, who thrust herself at the opening. They both grunted in frustration as neither one would allow the other enough room to pass.

"Elisanne? Brunhilde?" The prince was startled by the sudden intrusion, but that quickly turned to confusion when he saw the two women trying to get into his room. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" Brunhilde finally won out, shoving Elisanne out of the way so that she could step into the room first. Elisanne was quick to follow, though, with the two of them heading right for the prince. They both stood right in front of him and started to talk at the same time.

"Your highness, I need to speak with you!" "Darling, this is quite urgent!" They kept talking over each other, making all the words become jumbled up. It was almost giving the prince a headache. He stuck his hands up, trying to get the two of them to quiet down so he could figure out what was going on.

"One at a time, please! That quieted them down as the two of them looked at each other, trying to figure out who would be the one who got to speak first. Before either of them could, however, another person burst into the room: Luca. He panted heavily, as if he'd run all the way there.

"Euden! There's something going on outside the castle! You gotta come with me!" The prince frowned slightly, looking between Brunhilde and Elisanne. Mulling over the urgency in Luca's tone, Elisanne just smiled and nodding, knowing that whatever was going on was more important than this. They could restart this conversation when he got back. Brunhilde was less understanding, but she knew her darling couldn't resist a call for help. He was a lovable hero like that. With a nod of thanks, the prince stepped past them and hurried out of his room after Luca.

"What's going on, Luca? What's happened?" He ran down the halls after Luca, heading for the entrance. Luca looked over his shoulder and grinned, no longer looking as exhausted as he'd appeared to be when he'd entered the room.

"Nothing at all!"

"Huh?!"

"I could tell you were in a bind there, chief, so I came to get you out of it." The prince looked back down the hall, where his room had mostly receded from view. Luca must have been talking about Brunhilde and Elisanne, though he didn't know what was so worrisome that it could be considered a 'bind'. "You're not gonna want to go back for a bit, I can guarantee that." Luca knew that leaving the prince alone with those two would be trouble. Most people in the castle were at least somewhat aware of it. Only the prince seemed to be blissfully unaware of what he had just been saved from. "Why don't ya come into town with me 'n Ranzal? Get a couple drinks, throw a few darts."

"Well, I... suppose that would be alright." It didn't feel right to leave Brunhilde and Elisanne waiting while he went out into town, but apparently this was protecting him. From what, he wasn't exactly sure, but he trusted Luca's judgment. With a nod, he followed Luca outside, where Ranzal was waiting for them. Smiling widely, he threw his arms around the two of them as they all walked into town.

Meanwhile, the two girls remained in the prince's room, sitting next to each other on the bed. Neither of them were interested in looking at each other, but the silence was growing dense, and they didn't know when the prince was coming back.

"Maybe we should go back to our own rooms," Elisanne offered. "At least until his highness returns."

"Sure, go ahead. _I'll_ be here, waiting for him to return." Brunhilde grinned, crossing her arms and refusing to budge. Frowning, Elisanne crossed her arms as well and stayed put. If Brunhilde was staying there, then so was she. She wouldn't move an inch until his highness returned. No way was she going to let that devious firewyrm talk to him first!

* * *

When the prince returned to his room, he was surprised to find the two women still there. The only difference now was that neither of them were awake. Both of them had ended up falling asleep on his bed, tired from not having anything to do besides trying to psyche the other out. Smiling softly, the prince came over and examined their sleeping faces. They both looked a lot more peaceful than they had when they first came in. That was good: they both deserved a much-needed rest, since they were both working so hard to keep their little kingdom safe.

They were both lying on the bed covers, but luckily he had an extra blanket stashed away. He fished it out from his closet and came back to lay it over their sleeping bodies before quietly leaving the room. He didn't want to accidentally wake them up, so he decided it would be best to head somewhere else while they rested up. Maybe there was someone around the Halidom that needed assistance with something.

So he left the two women to sleep, and that's exactly what they did. For the next hour they remained asleep, unaware that the prince had returned or that time was passing them by. It was Brunhilde who woke first, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. She felt the blanket slip down her body as she sat up, and she frowned slightly as she examined it. That hadn't been there before, had it? ... Wait... Ahh crap, she'd fallen asleep! Wait again... She was still in the prince's room, on his bed, with a blanket placed on her. That could only mean one thing...

"He must've put this on me. Oh, I knew he cared about me!" She raised her arms in celebration. To her right, her noisiness woke up Elisanne, who rubbed at her sleepy eyes as she sat up. Brunhilde turned to her, only now remembering that she was still there. With a toothy grin, she crossed her arms under her chest and brayed, "My darling put this blanket over me to keep me from getting cold! Of course, I would never get cold, being a firewyrm and all, but he's just sooo thoughtful!"

"Eh?" Elisanne looked over at the covers still haphazardly hanging onto Brunhilde's legs, then down to her own legs. "He put that blanket on me too." She pointed at her legs, which Brunhilde looked down at as well. Frowning at this sudden dour news, she shook it off quickly. Surely her darling put the blanket on her _first_ , leaving Elisanne as an afterthought.

"Since he put this blanket on us, that means that he's back." She pushed the blanket off of her legs, jumping up and rushing out of the room. "Oh darling! I must speak with you!" Elisanne was slower on the draw, still trying to wake herself up. Still, she ended up on her feet, nearly tripping over the blanket as she tried to get out of the room.

"H-Hey, come back!" She jumped out of the blanket and hurried out after Brunhilde. Neither of them knew where the prince was, but they were both determined to find him. Like always, the prince had no idea what was coming. Ignorance was only bliss until one was set upon by two women with fire and love in their eyes. The others in the Halidom could only pray their prince would make it out safely.


End file.
